Falling For My Husband
by LaynaPanda
Summary: She hates him. She hates his perfect face and his perfect body. He was rude and obnoxious and she would have never married this guy if she knew he was like this. She hates how he makes her heart flutter and she hates how easily he can make her flustered. She hates him and what she really hates is that she was falling for him ever so slowly. —Office!au
1. Chapter 1

**notes: **I still have two one-shots to upload... Heheh, maybe next time. And to those who have/had sent be requests, could you send them to me, again? Yeah... I have over 400+ so it's going to be hard to look for all of them and I really want to make them for you all. :) x  
**disclaimer: **y'all should know better.

* * *

Lucy could say she had better luck when she was younger. Yeah, she always got A's on her report cards and tests, she always managed to win any competition she was entered in, and she rarely got hurt even if she fell down the monkey bars. She always was that _one lucky girl_ everyone wished they wanted to be. She was beautiful with long silky golden locks, she was skinny but also very busty, and she was practically perfect. But as she grew older and older, her luck line became thinner and thinner until her twenty second birthday, it completely disappeared.

Well, that's what she believes so anyways.

She was Lucy Heartfillia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfillia who were part of the Heartfillia Co. that was a big success. Being the daughter, a lot of people also thought of her as 'lucky' since she was rich and taken care of. But a lot of others don't know how she was alone most of the time.

Her mother always traveled and came back only once a year which is Christmas and even if she does come back, they barely spend any time together.

Her father was just busy, busy, busy even though he's home most of the time and it was always like that.

It was her mother, father, and her.

All in one separate world.

But she gotten used to it as she grew and when she was finally able to live by herself, she thought her lucky stars were on her side again. Oh, she thought they did for a year until but one day, it was a week after her birthday and she received a phone call from her _father_.

Of course she thought this must be _super _important since it was her damn _father_ calling her so she picked up.

And boy can she say she regretted picking the phone up.

She wasn't _Lucy Heartfillia_ anymore, no, she wasn't. She was _Lucy Dragneel, _wife of Dragneel Inc. CEO's son, Natsu Dragneel.

Yeah, people would probably think she was still _lucky Lucy_ because she was married to super big CEO's son of Dragneel Inc. and because she was married to a super attractive guy. But they didn't know her life as well as she did.

They only knew the _fake_ one.

She wasn't really _in love_ with this guy—no, she barely knew what his eye color was but yeah, she knew his hair color because it was _motherfucking pink_. But really, she barely knew the guy. He was always busy in meetings and he practically lived in his office since he was the CEO's son and he was a busy man, as well.

The marriage was sudden and it was pretty much arranged but how could she say no to her one and only father whose first request was this? She had a huge amount of respect for her parents and for what they do and she knew this was put up for _some_ important matter.

Her life was practically made for her as all she did was stay home and be one of those _housewives_ who cook and clean but she didn't even need to do that.

Maids come every other day and clean for her and cooking? She only cooked for herself since Natsu barely came home. But when he was home, it was chaos. He was rude, obnoxious, cocky, and so much more which Lucy _refuses_ to get to her.

It was all for her family company and his family company and that was what got her though every day.

She really didn't think this would be her life but then again, her lucky line disappeared _long ago_.

* * *

**notes: **I hope this is an interesting first chapter to pull all of you through! As you know, my first chapters are basically the _summary_ or _preview_ of it before I really get into it. :) x

tell me what you like and what you don't like about this story and I'll think about if I should continue or not.  
thanks for reading x


	2. Chapter 2

Dragging her feet right behind herself, Lucy was beyond tired. Even though she does nothing all day but eat, sleep, or watch television, she always managed to be tired by the end of the day. In the mornings, it was worse. She didn't know why her body functioned so awkwardly but it became a habit.

A _very bad habit_.

Rounding the corner of her very large and very clean shared house, Lucy squinted as the morning sun glared through the windows making her a bit blind.

She yanked the curtains closed and cursed under her breath as she started up her coffee machine, leaning against the counter to yawn like a baby. She wondered: could she actually go a day without her daily dose of caffeine?

Her thoughts were cut short when her coffee machine dinged and she was forced to pry herself away from the counter to go find her favorite mug she got as a wedding fist from her friend, Erza. It was plain white but had all the zodiac keys around it with bright yellow stars inside the cup. She _adored_ the cup more than herself and that's when she knew Erza was truly the one for that.

That reminded her to go call up Erza and see how she's doing and if she wanted to spend some time together. She and Levy, of course. They were her main supporters with the healthy dose of drunken Cana. She had crazy friends but she loved them to death.

Opening the cabinet door, Lucy peered in to find her special mug which was always in the same spot but she was surprised to see it empty.

Her eyes widened as she looked up and down, left and right to find it but it _wasn't there and she was freaking out_.

Who in the world would ever take _her_ coffee mug?! _Why_ would they take it in the first place? The only person living in this house but her is—

"Looking for something?"

Jumping in her spot, the blonde whirled around and looked at her husband who was casually leaning against the doorframe as if he lived there. Well, he did but he didn't really come home a lot so it was weird to see him home even, wearing casual clothes and casually speaking to her. Whenever he was around, nothing good happened. And the worst thing about it was he was smirking at her and _holding her favorite mug_.

"What is that?"

"What's what?"

"_That._" She hissed as she pointed at the mug he held making his eyes flicker down at the mug then back at his wife. "Oh this? Well, I found it in the cabinets this morning and thought it was cute so I used it. Man, it can hold a ton of coffee, did you know? Imagine what else this mug could do."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she narrowed her eyes down at the ground. "That's sexual harassment."

"What's sexual harassment?"

"You're putting your filthy mouth on _my_ cup! You're sexually harassing it and I demand you give it back before I call the police on you!"

Scoffing at the small threat, he took another sip out of the mug making her gawk. "Hey!"

"Idiot," he said as he tilted his head back all the way before the entire liquid was out. He handed the mug back to the blonde and snickered. "you're a major idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?!"

"You're five, I swear." He gave out a toothy grin as he put his palm on the crown of her golden head. "But I'm four so it guess we're good."

"What are you doing home?" She asked, ignoring his small comment as she rinsed her mug out of his germs before pouring herself a healthy dose of coffee as Natsu leaned against the counter. He rolled his eyes and made some sort of face, half-smirking. "What? Can't a husband come home to his beautiful lovely wife?"

"What are you doing home?" She repeated, cutting through his bullshit as he sighed. "Can't I be home?"

"No,"

"I live here, too, y'know."

"No, you live in your office."

"I come home though."

"Yeah, only to sleep or change clothes. It's like, ten, and you're still here. _Why?_"

"Does my wife not like me being home?"

"Shut up." Lucy snapped, not understanding why that was the best she could say so herself. She could have kept the conversation going and she could have said something more intelligent but why was _shut up_ the only thing that came out of her mouth? Why was she even still talking to him or why was he even still talking to her? The most they've said to each other in their entire marriage was probably this.

Why was he home, again?

"My dad said I can take a day off and _'spend time with my beautiful wife_.'" He quoted as he rolled his eyes. "So yeah, I'm home today."

"Well don't be." She replied almost too quickly and harshly as she walked away making Natsu follow her. "I don't like you."

"Neither do I, sweetheart, but we're going to have to deal with it, don't we?" He said in a soft but dangerous tone as he stopped the blonde from walking out of the kitchen, grabbing her wrist tightly but gently. "You should be glad I'm here."

"Well I'm not," she flicked her wrist out of his grasp as she glared. "nothing good ever happens when you're here."

"C'mon babe, you know that's not true."

"Yeah, it is. All we do is fight and its better how it was when you _weren't around_."

"Ouch," he said mockingly as he walked closer to the blonde and pulled her near as she held her mug protectively against her chest as she refused to give him eye contact. "that shot right through me like an arrow."

"Good, I hope you bleed and die." She deadpanned as she still refused to look at the male in front of her as she felt a pair of arms snake around her petite waist.

Honestly, she didn't mind the physical contact between them. She liked being hugged and held and Natsu was perfect size and height for her so it worked out well. She never complained when he touched her but the best they could do was hug since they didn't kiss much nor did they sleep together. They even had separate rooms as a married couple and it worked out fine. Well, for her, at least.

They kissed a couple of times but they weren't really one of those kisses where it made her heart flutter and her legs feel like jelly. They were more like heated angry make-outs or pecks here and there because they were forced to. The only reason why they kiss is Natsu kisses her first and she never has the courage to push him away.

She has to admit, he's one hell of a good kisser.

_Nothing wrong on kissing your husband, right?_

"I can't die yet, I'm still young."

"Whatever,"

"Aw, look at my cute little wife acting so tough." He cooed as he leaned in close that his nose touched her cheek. "Too bad it's just an act."

"Fuck yourself." She breathed out as she tried pulling away but his grip tightened making her stay still. "C'mon Luce, we all know who wears the pants in this relationship. Just be a nice little wife and we can get along, hm?" He said in a sickening nice tone making her hiss out. "No, I refuse to listen to you. You're a dick and I hate you."

"Oh honey," his practically hissed into her ear as the aura became dark and heavy. "the feeling is mutual."

Wrenching herself free from his grasp, she shot her husband dirty looks as she said ever dirty foul word she knew in her mind. "I don't care. _This_ is why I hate you being home—we're always in some kind of war!"

"Whose fault is that, exactly?"

"Yours!"

"Bullshit! You full understand this is your fault, too!"

"I wouldn't be in this mess if I wasn't married to somebody like you!"

"I feel the same way but it's too late now, isn't it, Lucy Dragneel?"

"My name is _Lucy Heartfillia_." She hissed out, hating how well her name fitted with his last name.

"Did you forget already you dumb blonde?" He smirked smugly as he took another step forward, wrapping his arm around her waists again. "You married me."

And just like that his lips were on hers and they were in an intense make-out session. This was war to them and this is how it's mostly solved since it was the best thing that cooled them down.

It angered her how much she loved his lips against hers and it made her furious to think she was actually kissing a douche like him.

Mustering up her strength, she pulled herself away from the pink-haired male and pushed him away from her. "S—Stop doing that!"

"Why? I have rights as a husband to kiss and touch my wife," he took a step forward making her mirror his actions but instead backward. "I'm allowed to do this."

"Y—you're wrong. This is—this is sexual harassment. You always—you _always _use that excuse on me!" She sputtered as she kept taking steps back as he kept walking closer and closer towards her making her uneasy. "It's not sexual harassment if you like it, honey."

"S—shut up! I don't like it!"

"Is that's why you kiss me back _every single time_?"

Not being able to handle him any longer, she quickly ran back to her room to hide herself away from him.

She really hates him. He was rude and obnoxious and she would have never married this guy if she knew he was like this. She hates how he makes her heart flutter and she hates how easily he can make her flustered. Just what was wrong with her? What was wrong with _him? _This wasn't her fault, it was _his_.

Grabbing her pillow that was on her bed, she threw it right at the wall thinking it would cool her down a bit but it didn't. It just made her want to keep throwing things and break a thing or two.

Oh, she wanted to break _him_.

Suddenly, her door opened making her whirl around and glare daggers at the said male who angered her. He seemed a bit ticked off as well but he always looked like that—like a permanent scowl that was engraved into his precious handsome face.

"Hey, my father just called."

"So what?"

"He wants to have lunch with us."

"Well, tell him I'm busy because I'm not going out." She shot down his request making Natsu sigh.

She actually wasn't busy and she didn't hate Igneel like she hated Natsu. Igneel is a lovely man who has a stunning grin and a great personality which was _so_ different from his son. He is _much_ better than his rotten son and if they switched personalities, she knows she would have been a happier girl with less wrinkles and stress.

"You're not busy and you're not going to refuse my father's orders."

"I'll go if you don't go."

"He said _both of us_, Lucy, not just you."

"I don't want to go with somebody like you."

"Too fucking bad. Suck it up and get ready because you're going out."

"_Fine_. I'll go for Igneel, but not you."

"Whatever, _princess_." He scoffed under his breath, walking away to shut the door close making her fume even more. Where were her lucky stars when she needed them? Did she even have them anymore? How did she end up with a dick of a husband like Natsu Dragneel? He was the spawn of Satan himself and she swore she didn't see this coming when she was seven.

Deciding to ignore the feeling, the blonde jumped in the shower to get ready before her idiot of a husband came back yelling.

She was already pissed—she didn't need his screaming and nagging.

—**X**—

Dressed in a baby blue sundress with her favorite pair of brown wedges, Lucy and her husband arrived at some kind of family restaurant. The two of them been there multiple times and it wasn't really a fancy place—more like a good run-down family business with great food.

Stepping out of the car, the two of them looked up at the restaurant to squint at the glaring sunlight.

Natsu glanced on over at the blonde who had some kind of scowl on her face as she continued to squint and glare up at the sky.

She sort of looked like an angel like that.

"Hey," he called out as he locked his car making her look over. "let's get going. My dad doesn't like waiting."

"Wait," she called out as he was about to walk away making him stop and look at his wife who walked over to where he was. His eyes widened when he realized she was helping him fix his collar to his polo, his dark eyes watching her every movement as her delicate pale hands moved here and there. "Your shirt is messed up."

"Thanks," he murmured as Lucy flattened the front of his shirt to smile slightly. "just because I hate you doesn't mean I don't want my husband looking like shit."

"Guess I can't have that opinion because you always look stunning, huh?" he asked making her cheeks flush slightly and a scowl decorate her flushed face. "S—shut up."

Smiling softly at her, he grasped her hand in his large palms and brushed his lips against her knuckled. "Let's go."

"O—okay." Lucy eyed her husband's back as he dragged her inside the restaurant, the blush still present on her pale face.

She never understood their relationship. They were almost like a couple at times like this but then the next minute they would have a screaming match about whatever. She hated him but she always wanted to be by his side. She knew he hated her too but why did he always make her feel like she's the only one in the world with that kind of look he gives her? What were they?

Were they enemies or a lovey-dovey couple?

No, it was worse.

They were _married_.

"Lucy! Natsu! Welcome! I haven't seen you two since last week!" Igneel shouted when he saw the couple in the restaurant, throwing his arms in the air making a huge scene.

It made the two flush in embarrassment and almost walk out the door.

"Come, come!" He said as he rushed over to where they were to grab Lucy and leave Natsu, dragging her over to his table. "I ordered some food but you're welcome to order whatever you like, darling." He grinned as he handed Lucy the menu making her awkwardly nod and smile nervously, eyeing the menu as she immediately flipped to the dessert section.

Igneel merely gave a pleased looked at his daughter-in-law before looking at his son with a scowl.

"Wow, you give Lucy the most loving look and when you see me it's like you want to kill me." Natsu said as he sat right next to Lucy while Igneel rolled his eyes. "I feel the love, dad." He said sarcastically making Igneel click his tongue in disapproval.

"Natsu, I thought I specifically told you to be here at two on the dot. Do you know what time it is now?"

"I dunno, two?" He said, not even caring as he put his arm on the back of Lucy's chair as he leaned next to his wife to glance at the menu as well. Igneel just huffed as he felt the corner of his mouth twitch in annoyance. "It's two oh six, Natsu. Almost two ten—when will you ever learn? Time. Is. Money. I've told you this countless of times. Being a CEO will be difficult and—"

"I got it, dad. It's not my fault I was six minutes late—Lucy was part of it, too."

"Don't put the blame on Lucy, now." He scolded as Lucy hid her smirk behind the menu. "This is _your_ responsibility. _Never_ blame your wife for your careless mistakes, Natsu Dragneel. Haven't I raised you better?"

By now, Lucy had a full-blown grin on her face as she snickered softly, a death glare being thrown her way by Natsu.

He had the look of _I'll-get-you-back_ and flashed a forced grin towards his father. "I apologize dearly, father. It won't happen next time."

"As I thought," Igneel nodded his way before a happy grin spread across his face and he leaned towards Lucy. "is there anything you want, Lucy? Pick whatever you like!"

"Mm... then could I order a chocolate cake and an Oreo milkshake?"

"Sure—"

"No, you'll get fat." Natsu deadpanned as he snatched the menu away from his wife's hand making her gawk and Igneel shoot him son a death glare. "Pick the salad or something."

"Natsu—!" Igneel's voice raised, about to yell when Lucy interrupted him. "Father, he's right. No need to get so hiked up about it—I _did_ gain some weight these past few days." Lucy laughed nervously, waving her hand in the air in front of her as she reached down and placed her hand on her husband's thigh. Natsu glanced her way to see what she was plotting but when she dug her nails into his flesh; his leg jerked up and hit the table.

Igneel seemed a little surprised but Lucy ignored it, gritting her teeth together as she flashed a bittersweet smile his way.

"Oh _honey,_ thank you _so much_ for caring about my health!"

"N—no problem." He whimpered out as he could practically feel the blood pouring out. He was going to force her to cut her nails later if this was going to be something he has to endure.

They were definitely enemies.

* * *

"Natsu did that? Wow, what an asshole."

"That's what I'm saying!"

"Shh, Lu-Chan, we're in a library, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry..." The blonde muttered under her breath as she apologized to the others around her as Levy rolled her eyes and went back to re-stacking the books on the shelves. "You know how I get when we talk about Natsu..."

"Yeah, I'm fully aware of you two. Tell me why you agreed to marry him, again?"

"Levy-Chan, I told you this almost a _million_ times. My father asked me to and it was the first time he asked me to do this so I helped, okay? I didn't even think he was going to be _this_ bad..." Lucy let a sigh fly out of her lips as she followed Levy down the aisle as she dragged a big cart full of return books. "Anyways, it has its good sides."

"Like what?"

"Like... like the clothes! Or... erm, my room? Oh, the coffee machine!"

"Lu-Chan, you know you could have gotten those even if you weren't married."

"I know," another sigh came from her mouth. "but... at least I'm married." She tried to make herself feel better but it only made her feel worse about herself since her first marriage was shit. "I don't understand, Levy-Chan."

"What don't you understand?"

"Him. Us. Me. This. He acts like I'm the only girl in the world then the next he hates my guts and I'm just some kind of side-hoe. What are we, exactly?"

"Simple. You guys are enemies. You guys just weren't meant to be."

Leaning against the bookshelf, Lucy let those words get through her and she frowned. Levy was right, they probably weren't meant to be. She was much more different than him and he was too. Their paths weren't supposed to cross but it somehow did and that's how she was in this huge mess. No, it wasn't a mess; it was a war that couldn't be stopped.

"Yeah... I guess you're right, Levy-Chan."

* * *

**notes: **I swear I didn't mean to make natsu such a buttface. I promise I'll make him into a sweetheart and i guess this is pretty confusing but yeah, I hope you guys understood it. xD  
I multiple other one-shots to upload and stuff... nngh.

Leave a lovely review?


	3. Chapter 3

"When are you two planning on having kids?"

A big waterfall of juice spilled out of Natsu's mouth as Lucy sputtered and coughed, pounding on her chest as Layla eyed her daughter and son-in-law weirdly.

After going through all the trouble of flying back to Japan and meeting the two, she wasn't pleased to see her daughter still skinny and not pregnant.

"M—mama!"

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked her voice smooth and calm as she drank her tea as Natsu quietly wiped the table of his drink. "When are you two—?"

"You don't need to repeat it!" Lucy cried out making Layla pause and look at her daughter as Lucy fidgeted in place. "Erm... Natsu and I aren't ready for kids, yet." She said making Layla scoff. "Nonsense! Lucy you are almost a twenty-three year old woman. I had you when I was nineteen!"

"Well that's you and not me... anyways; I don't think I even want kids."

"How long have you two been married?"

"Almost a year." Natsu responded for Lucy making the blonde Dragneel gawk in surprise. She didn't even know he would remember neither the less even acknowledge their wedding date. Has it really been almost a year since they've been married?

"Well maybe you guys should do some work on your one year anniversary. Mama will reserve you two a room at the Blendi Hotel. I heard they're a great couple hotel," Layla flashed a perfect pearly smile as she pulled her phone out to make the reservation but Lucy stopped her, snatching the smart phone out of her delicate hands. "M—mama, _please_."

"What?"

"It's no big deal... please don't, we'll handle this ourselves."

"Oh, I see." The older blonde said as she put her phone back into her purse. "You guys are planning on making a child in your own home."

"_Mama!_"

"Dear Mavis, look at the time. I have to go—it was lovely having brunch with you two. Let's do it again sometimes and I expect to have a grandchild in this world before I see you two again." Layla said as she looked at her wrist-watch, her two body guards following after her as she blew air-kisses at the two. She finally disappeared out the small cafe and Natsu groaned, leaning against his chair as he sipped on his drink through his straw.

"_God_. I thought she'll _never_ shut up and leave."

"Natsu," The blonde shot him a look making him quirk a brow at her. "be nice. That's my mother you're talking about."

"C'mon, the only thing she talks to us about is grand-kids. And we barely even see her since she's always traveling. The last time we saw her was at our wedding!"

"Speaking of our wedding," Lucy cleared her throat making him stop drinking. "I didn't know you knew our wedding date."

"Of course I do." He scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing. "It's coming up next month, the second week on the thirteenth."

"How do you remember that?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's my wedding date." He frowned; a bit offended as Lucy sighed and slumped in her seat, taking a sip of her drink. "Why? You thought I wouldn't remember or even care?"

"Well, _yeah_."

"Well for your information, that day is one of the most important dates in my life."

Feeling her cheeks flame up, Lucy looked behind her to stare at her husband who looked like he was fuming slightly.

She never knew he actually _cared_ about anything that had to do with her. She didn't even think he would care about their wedding anniversary but he actually did. He even openly admitted it that it was one of the most important dates in his life! What does he mean by that? Does he mean he actually cares?

"Hey... Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm... uh, are you busy next month? I mean... like, _at all?_" She asked, trying to see if he was actually going to celebrate their first wedding anniversary together. If they did, she would maybe at least a _tad_ bit like him a bit more because he cared.

"I don't know," he answered as he sat back up and pulled out his wallet as the waiter brought the check, slapping down his credit card on it. "Why?"

"No reason," she waved it off as a sigh flew out of her lips.

Of course he would be busy. He _always_ is and it would probably be a miracle if he was free on their wedding anniversary.

"Hey... is it true that you don't want kids?"

"Huh?" The blonde perked up as she looked over at the pink-haired business man who looked sort of uncomfortable as he stared down at his drink, trying to play it cool as he moved his straw through his ice-cubes. "I mean, earlier you told your mom you might not want them."

"No, I just said that so she could stop talking about. I _do_ want kids but not with you."

"What's wrong with having kids with me?" Natsu asked, frowning at her as he felt offended at her comment making her scoff slightly. "What's wrong with having kids with you? Well... let me think—I dislike you. _Why_ would I have kids with _you?_" She asked making him scowl at her. "Anyways, I'm still young. I want to wait at least twenty-six or something before I actually start a family."

"Well I'm twenty-six and I think I want to start a family."

"Oh good for you!" She said in fake enthusiasm making him furrow his brows. "Go find someone to raise a family with because I'm not!"

"You're my wife. Who else am I supposed to start a family with? Some random chick I pick up on the streets?"

"Why not? I'm giving you permission to go fool around with other women. What a lucky husband you are, your wife is letting you sleep with other women!" Lucy cried out once more, in fake enthusiasm making Natsu clench his fist and glare right at her. "What? You don't like it?"

"Give me some credit, damn it. I'm your _husband_. I'm loyal unlike you."

"I'm loyal, too!"

"You're letting me go around and fool around with other women—how am I sure you're just saying that because you've already did it and want to be even?"

Suddenly standing up in her seat to make a screeching noise with her chair, Lucy shot the pink-haired male in front of her a deadly look making him smirk but tremble in the inside. He hated to admit it but Lucy was scary when mad but also super cute.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ suspect me to cheat because I am loyal to my partners even if that partner is someone like _you_." She spat out as she grabbed her purse and stomped out of the place as the waiter brought back Natsu's credit card. The male quickly took his credit card back and thank the guy before running after his wife who was probably thinking of walking home because her only ride was him.

Quickly rushing out and grabbing his wife by the arm, he stopped her from doing anything reckless, a slight smirk coming to his face. "Lucy, c'mon, stop being so crabby. It was a joke, learn how to take one."

"No matter how much you tease me, make me feel like shit, and ignore me, I won't tolerate being called a cheater. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear." He nodded in agreement as he let go of her arm. "Now, will you allow me to give you a ride home?"

"I don't know, I don't want to be around you, really."

"Look, I just have to drop you off 'cause I have work." He sighed making her frown slightly as Natsu quirked a brow, noticing the frown. "What?"

"Take me home," she simply ordered, turning around and walking towards their car as he rolled his eyes and sighed. "that's what I was planning on doing, anyways." He muttered under his breath as he fished his keys out of his pocket before following her back to the car.

—**X—**

Finally being home by herself once more, Lucy was free to do whatever she wanted without the stress of her asshole of a husband or her crazy super-bossy parents. She could let her hair go wherever, she could dress however she wanted, and she could act however she wanted. There was no husband of hers to tell her what to do, no mother or father to tell her how to dress and act, and especially nobody around to see her like this.

Sure, it got lonely at times being in the large house by herself most of the time but it was _her_ time and she used it well.

Leaning against the comfortable loveseat dressed just in a long t-shirt, the blonde pigged out on her favorite junk food as she went another re-run of her favorite show, Supernatural. She completely missed an episode thanks to her mother suddenly asking for her and Natsu to come out for lunch.

She loved her mother and all but really, she was a pain in the neck.

While sitting on the couch waiting for her television to buffer, the deadly silence made her cringe as it made her super uncomfortable. It felt dead inside the house and how could this house really have a couple living in it? It was dead silent.

Humming to herself, the blonde started to think as she thought of a new way to piss of her husband for revenge, a bright idea coming to her head.

Pausing her recorded episode of Supernatural, the blonde jumped out of her seat and went to go retrieve her laptop to search up where she pulled up an adoption website.

Oh, this was going to be _fun_. She couldn't _wait_ to see Natsu's reaction.

—**X—**

"You got a dog?!" Levy shouted as Lucy smirked happily, the two friends sitting right across from each other at a café as Levy stared wide-eyed at the white puppy that her blonde best friend held in her arms. Lucy looked pretty content and satisfied as she had a wide smirk on her face, flicking her golden hair over her shoulder. "Why, of course I did," she scoffed as she held the puppy up and cooed at him. "aren't you the cutest?! Mama is going to take great care of you, baby!"

"I... I can't believe you got a dog," Levy once again muttered under her breath making Lucy cackle. "does Natsu know?"

"Nope!"

"Lu-Chan, how could you?!"

"Oh relax, it's not like he's home anyways. He's always at work so I'll be surprised if he even notices." The blonde scoffed as she waved her off as she rubbed her nose against the small animal's as she cooed at him lovingly. "Who's mama's precious baby?!"

"What's his name?"

"I was thinking of naming him baby, because he's my baby but then again... I thought of... Plue!"

"Plue?" The blue-haired librarian echoed in surprise and confusion making Lucy nod and grin proudly. "What kind of name is _Plue?_"

"It's cute, okay? Right, Plue?" The blonde Dragneel cooed towards her pup who barked in response as she giggled. "Don't let auntie Levy get to you!"

"Great, I'm an aunt to a dog." She muttered under her breath in disappointment making her blonde friend laugh at her reaction. "Oh c'mon, Levy-Chan! Look how cute he is! You possibly can't say not to this!" Lucy said as she held Plue above the table right in front of Levy who blinked and stared at the white doggy who stared right back at her with his cute button-like black eyes. They continued to stare at each other until a blush spread across Levy's cheeks and she looked away in embarrassment. "A—alright, fine!"

"Yay!"

"But when Natsu yells at you, don't come running to me, alright?!" The blue-haired woman clicked her tongue in disapproval as she looked away making Lucy giggle. "That's what I'm hoping for!"

"To get yelled at?"

"Well, not getting yelled at but I want to piss him off!" She said in a sickening tone of voice, smiling wickedly making Levy shiver in displeasure. "It's fun to see him pissed off."

"You're sounding like some kinds of sadist, Lu-Chan, don't tell me you are one?" She said making Lucy laugh and shake her head, pulling Plue close against her chest as she stroked his soft fur. She giggled slightly when he licked her, pulling him away slightly away from her face. "Then what is this? Some kind of war you guys have?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a war... more like... that can piss each other off more."

"Since when was this a thing?"

"It never was. I assume it is because he teases and mocks me a lot so I don't mind doing the same thing back. He can't expect me to be so laid back and cope with his teases all the time, now can he?" She smirked knowingly as Levy sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head side to side. "What?! You want me to just let him do this to me?"

"I never said that, Lu-Chan but... have you ever thought of Natsu... erm, I don't know, teasing you because he _likes_ you?"

Suddenly, the blonde started to laugh out loud startling Plue and Levy, others in the café turning to stare in bewilderment as the woman laughed out loud.

"N—Natsu likes _me?_ _ME?_ Levy-Chan, you're hilarious!"

"I'm serious, Lu-Chan."

"Levy-Chan, you're talking about my husband, right? _The_ Natsu Dragneel? The one who makes me feel like shit and always teases me and always makes me want to cry, right?" She said, her tone of voice serious and stern making Levy sigh. "Lu-Chan, have you ever heard of the elementary theory?"

"Elementary theory?"

"It means that when the guy teases you, he likes you."

"_Puh-lease_. That's more like hair-tugging and name-calling. This guy is over the top douchebag. He doesn't like me, Levy-Chan, I can assure you." Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes at her ridiculous conclusion making her sigh as well, deciding to ignore her friend's words. "Besides, if he likes me, he should treat me better, right? What kind of guy acts this much of a douche to this wife or girlfriend?"

"Alright, alright. What do you want to order?"

—**X**—

Opening the door of her lovely home, Lucy tossed her keys on the counter and placed the shopping bags full of dog food and material. She bent forward and placed Plue on his own feet to allow him to roam around, watching how he practically ran away to explore, she went to go set his things up.

"Hmmm... it's almost seven... Natsu might be home soon, should I cook some dinner?" She muttered to herself as she pulled the cute bowls that she bought for Plue, setting them side-by-side right by the island in the kitchen. Pouring some water into one bowl and some dog food in another, she called out of Plue to come and eat his dinner as she went to go set up more of his things.

While she was trying to figure out what to make and what to do, she suddenly remembered that she forgot to buy Plue's bed.

Cursing, she grabbed her purse and keys to set out on her little shopping trip.

"Plue! Mommy is going to go out and buy you a bed so behave while mommy is gone, okay?" She cooed, softly stroking the side of his head as he barked and wagged his tail as if he understood. "Good boy! Remember, food and water is in the kitchen and your pee mat is by the door, am I clear? I better not see any pee or poo anywhere when I come back, mister!" She scowled before kissing him goodbye and leaving for the store.

On her way there, she also bought some instant-lasagna to quickly heat up in the oven so she didn't have to cook. It wasn't like he was going to come home, anyways. He usually always came home past nine and always went to sleep right afterwards.

Frowning to herself, she realized she wouldn't see his reaction till next time.

Coming back home from her little shopping trip, Lucy was beyond surprised to hear barking and running around and a pair of shoes by the door. She didn't expect Natsu to be home and listening to her pup's barks, he must be harassing him so much that she didn't have time to think as she threw her things down and quickly ran to the living room to stop him.

"Stop right there!" She cried out as she pointed at finger at the males behind as her husband turned around and eyed her quizzically. "What do you think you're doing to my baby?!"

"Baby?" He echoed in surprise. "He's our baby now?"

"Not _yours, mine_." She hissed as she went on over to him and stood in front of him, surprised to see that he wasn't even hurting Plue in the first place. He was rather cuddling the pup and Plue seemed to like him on how he was snuggled up right beside him, chewing on a toy she bought for him. "What..."

"Why'd you buy a dog?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you angry that I did or something?"

"No, not really." He chuckled slightly as he scratched the side of Plue's head. "I was just surprised because I came home to nothing but this mutt coming up and greeting me as if he knew I was coming home." He scoffed making her frown slightly at his reaction.

She was really hoping for a reaction from him since she just practically bought a dog without his permission.

"Well, whatever. Plue is a part of the family now so I expect you to treat him nicely."

"Plue?" He snorted, quirking his brow at his wife. "What kind of name is _Plue?_"

"Shut up, I thought it suited him. Isn't that right, Plue?" The blonde cooed making Plue respond by barking. "See?" She smirked making him roll his eyes and stand up making Plue stumble slightly. "What's for dinner?"

"Huh?" Lucy looked at her husband in surprise as she kneeled beside Plue to make sure he was alright. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, what else?"

"Erm... uh, I bought some store-bought lasagna since I didn't know you'll be home for dinner... erm, we can heat that up and have some."

"Great! I'll start on it then we could finally eat!" He flashed a heart-warming grin making Lucy gasp in surprise. "C'mon, what are you waiting for? Hurry up before I die of starvation." He muttered the last part under his breath making Lucy stare in surprise for a moment before finally standing up to go help him cook some dinner.

For some reason... they finally look like a married couple, now.

* * *

**notes: **i know i said i was going to upload this uesterday but i didn't have time, sorry guys. but now it's uploaded, what do you think? really, i got ideas from here and there. what did you guys like and dislike? thanks for waiting so patiently for this!

leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Slapping the newspaper down in front of the male who was sipping on his daily cup of Joe, he looked up in surprise and confusion at his wife who appeared to look slightly afraid but determined.

"I want to get a job." She stated making him go back to reading, high uninterested in the topic. "You do have a job. You take care of Plue and you're a housewife—that's a good enough job."

"_No_, I want a job that pays me."

"I can pay you."

"_No_," Lucy said a bit more firmly this time, frustration boiling up inside her. "I want a _real_ job that has me getting up in the morning and getting dressed and me complaining about it and everything. I want a job, Natsu, and I want you to allow me to get a job." The blonde said making Natsu put down his cup of coffee and sigh, re-folding his newspaper to toss on the table in front of him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shot a dirty look her way. "Why do you want a job? You know how hard and stressful having a job is?"

"Well I'm home all day doing nothing but gaining weight so, I want a job."

"You're living the life of almost everyone in the world, Lucy, just stay home and be the pretty housewife you are—"

"I said no!" The blonde practically shouted, planting her hands on her hips. "I want a job and I swear to god if you don't let me, I'm packing my things and leaving!"

Pressing his lips into a tight line, Natsu stared at the blonde with a firm look, trying to break her with a look but she didn't back down at all.

Finally, he decided it wasn't worth it and picked up his newspaper again, going back to reading the news.

"_Fine_, I'll get you a job."

"What kind of job?"

"I don't know, what kind of job do you want? Name it and I'll get it for you." He snapped, not even looking up at his wife who huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at him for a while to see if he was going to suggest anything but when he quirked a brow at her and glanced her way, she knew he wasn't going to be much of a help.

"I don't really know—"

"Then you can get a job at my building as my assistant, okay? Okay." He quickly answered, re-folding the newspaper to stand up and dump his empty cup in the skin. "So, go and get ready so we can both head out." He jerked his thumb behind him making her eyes widen at his gesture.

Was he serious? Was he actually going to give her a job?

"Wait... you're serious?"

"Do you think everything that comes out of my mouth is complete and utter bullshit, Lucy? No, I'm a hard-working businessman and I need you to go and get ready before I'm late." He said sternly and harshly making Lucy stare at him for a bit before a wide smile appeared on her lips.

She rushed over to where he was and flung her arms around him making his eyes widen and him stumble back slightly.

"Oh, thank you so much, Natsu! This really means a lot to me! Thank you!" She cried out as Natsu awkwardly stood there with his wife's arms around him. "I promise I won't let you down!"

"You better not." He muttered as he wrapped his arms around her back and grinned against her hair before letting her go to have her rush into their room to get ready.

Somehow, he couldn't get the grin off his face.

—**X**—

"Okay, since I didn't tell anyone about you working as my assistant, you might receive a couple of weird stares and stuff... and maybe a few dirty looks." Natsu spoke as he looked behind him, trying to park the car as Lucy looked over at her husband who was all suit and tie.

She was dressed in a blue pencil-skirt and white blouse with matching white heels and she could say she was feeling good since she hasn't dressed like that in a while.

"Wait..."Lucy said catching the male's attention as he finally parked the car correctly. "did you have an assistant already?"

"Yeah but she just got fired last night because she fucked up something," he murmured as he unbuckled his seat-belt and turned the engine off. "so, I hope you're good because I don't like fuck ups." He smirked her way as he got out of the car making her sit there and stare at where he was, furrowing her brows in confusion.

Why didn't he like fuck ups when he was also one?

"You getting out or are you going to sit there all day?" Natsu asked making her quickly unbuckle her seat-belt and follow suit, neatly flattening her clothes to try and look presentable.

She didn't want to enter like a mess since first impression was everything and she was Natsu's wife after all. She couldn't look like somebody messy when her husband was a big guy in the business but as she worried about herself, she noticed that _he_ was the one looking sloppy instead of her.

Did he always go to work looking so sloppy like that? No, he didn't since she always sent him off or he was gone before she woke up. But his tie... his tie was crooked and the way it was tied, it looked like somebody who didn't know how to tied it.

Did he not know how to tie a tie—?

"Natsu, fix your tie." The blonde said while she walked towards the male who stood there waiting for her to approach. She watched how he looked down at his neck to see his sloppy work and then wave it off, turning around to walk away as if he was embarrassed. "I'll fix it, later." He muttered under his breath making Lucy stare at his retreating figure until she quickly rushed over to stop right in front of him and make him freeze in his spot.

He looked up at his wife in surprise and noticed that she looked slightly frustrated.

"Do not brush me off like that, mister. I am your wife and I deserve a bit of respect." She scolded as pink dusted her cheeks slightly. "Who do you see me as?"

"All I said is that I'll fix it later—what's gotten your panties in a bunch this morning?" He snickered, teasing her to brush the conversation away but when the blonde reached over and grabbed his tie to tug him close to her, his eyes widen.

"Natsu Dragneel, do not lie to me or else I will slap you, okay?" The woman spoke softly as she un-did his sloppy tie. "You don't know how to tie a tie... true or false?"

The male felt his own cheeks reddening and looked away, laughing to cover up his uneasiness. "W—what?! What kind of question is that?! O—of course I know how to tie a tie! Who doesn't know how to—?!"

Suddenly, her palm connected with his cheek for a brief moment and he felt the stinging heat of the aftermath of the slap, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I told you I will slap you if you lie to me." She said smugly as Natsu turned his head to look back down at his blonde wife. "How did you go to work if you didn't know how to tie your tie?"

Feeling his cheeks turn hot, the male hung his head in embarrassment as he watched the small hands expertly tie his tie around his neck.

"I... I always made my assistant or one of the girls inside do it for me," he admitted making something spark inside Lucy, the blonde scowling slightly. "I never learned how to. I mean, _I tried_ but it's so damn hard so I just let it be..." He mumbled, a small pout decorating his lips making the corner of the blonde's lip twitch upwards.

"But I've seen you leave the house with tied ties before?"

"They're clip-on ties... I honestly don't know how to tie a tie." The rosy-haired businessman said as Lucy tightened his tie around his neck and flattened the front of his suit, smiling down at the ground. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing... just thinking how cute you really are."

"C—cute?! Woman, I am _not_ cute!" Natsu sputtered, looking flustered and frustrated, trying to look serious but it only made his wife giggle and a wide smile spread across her lips. "Don't laugh at me! Do you know who I am?!"

"You can't use that on me, mister. I am your wife so in other words, _I have much higher power than your stupid title_." She said in a sickening tone of voice, smirking smugly as she jabbed her finger into his chest making his eyes widen and his mouth become slightly ajar.

He stared down at his smug wife with the look of deadpan on his face, his dark eyes staring into her brown ones as if they were having a staring contest. The staring continued on for a minute longer until he grabbed her by the head and kissed her square on the lips.

The look of pure horror and surprise was put on the blonde's face and she was taken by surprise.

She didn't expect him to do it nor did Natsu.

The kiss was quick and sweet and before she could even utter a single word when he pulled away, he was already stomping away inside the building, leaving her standing there in complete shock.

She then regained her composure and quickly followed him since she suddenly remembered she was going to work with him starting from today.

"Natsu, don't leave me out there, idiot! I don't even know how to get to your office from here!" The blonde instantly shouted when she first entered the building making almost everyone inside turn and look at her.

She then remembered that the man she married was the CEO and she just yelled at him calling him an idiot right in front of everyone who worked there. It made her cheeks flare up and her eyes widen as Natsu scowled at her from the front desk, the male quickly stomping over towards her to grab her wrist and yank her towards the elevator.

"You _dumbass_," he hissed towards her. "in here, it's _Mr. Dragneel _to you."

Gulping, the blonde assistant just nodded in agreement and quickly went to his office to start her first day at work.

—**X**—

Plopping down in her seat, the blonde felt utterly exhausted from working. She hasn't worn heels for a long time like today for a while and now her feet were hurting along with her legs. She constantly went back and forth doing this and that for her husband who was always in meetings and such that she didn't even see him. She probably only saw him when they brushed past each other in the hallways where he only made weird childish faces at her before disappearing once again.

Women gave her dirty looks and gossiped about her but she didn't let it bother. After all, _she_ was the one married to Natsu, not them.

And for the first time, she was sort of glad she was the one married to him.

Now that she thought about it, Natsu really didn't have an easy job. He was a busy man going back and forth and she never realized that before. No wonder he wasn't home most of the time, he was too busy to.

She now kind of felt bad for bad-mouthing him all this time—she truly was a bad wife.

Staring at her empty desk, the blonde's eyes caught the small fold-up calendar that sat on top of her desk. In red sharpie, the thirteenth of that month was circled and she realized that it tomorrow, was her wedding anniversary with Natsu.

Picking the calendar up in her hands, the female Dragneel stared at it for a while, a soft distance look appearing on her face.

Will she be able to spend it with him like a normal married couple would? Or will she be alone that day?

Staring down at the calendar, the blonde almost jumped out of her seat when the door opened and her husband came walking in, the look of stress stretched across his face.

"Hey, go get me some coffee from the team room, would you?" He said, letting out a sigh making her fumble with the calendar and set it down, standing up to flush in embarrassment. Natsu seem to notice as he quirked a brow at her, darting his eyes from her hand which was resting on the calendar to her face which was red. "What's wrong with—"

"N—nothing! I'll go get your coffee, I'll be back!"

"Wait, Lucy what—"

"I promise I won't be long!" She laughed nervously as she quickly left the office leaving the male standing there awkwardly. He stood there a moment before making his way to her desk, grabbing the calendar she was holding earlier to look at what she was staring at so intensely earlier.

His eyes instantly caught the large red circle that was right in the middle of it and showed that it was thirteenth of that month which, was tomorrow.

Pursing his lips, he couldn't help but stare.

* * *

Getting dressed for the fresh new day at work, Lucy was excited as ever coming down the stairs dressed in a tight-fitting black dress with a pink blazer in her arms. She was excited for day two at work and she was even more excited to wear her new heels which arrived to the house just last night, the woman ready than ever to show off her new shoes. But when she came down the stairs that very morning, she was surprised to see her husband sitting at the dinner table in his sweatpants and t-shirt, sipping on some coffee.

"N—Natsu?! What... what are you doing?!"

"Huh? Oh, g'morning, darling." He smirked slightly as he put down his mug, going back to reading the newspaper. "You look good this morning—heading out somewhere?"

"Uhm... work?" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm taking the day off today so, if I'm not there, you don't have to be there, either."

"..what?" She asked, dropping her arms to her side limply as she stared at him with a deadpan expression. "You're joking... right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He quirked a brow at her, trying to look serious but the amused look on his face wasn't helping.

The blonde cried out and plopped herself in an unoccupied seat and groaned, Natsu watching her every movement. "Geez, Natsu! You could have told me then I wouldn't have dressed up! Now I have to get out of this and urgh! I was _so_ excited to wear my new heels today, too!" She whined making him cock his head to the side.

"You mean those heels you received yesterday?"

"Yes! They were so cute, too! Urgh, I wasted my energy for _nothing_." She huffed in annoyance while she stood up. "I'm going to go change." She said as she was about to walk away but stopped when she felt Natsu's warm hand grabbing her by the wrist.

It made her stop and stand there looking at him with a confused look on her face. "What?"

"You don't need to change."

"What?" She repeated making him sigh. "Just give me a minute and we'll go out, alright?" He said as he stood up, draining his mug of coffee to quickly go put it in the sink. He let out a groan as he stretched his limps, sending a quick smile his wife's way before walking away.

Lucy quickly called out to him making him stop in his spot, his head turning sideways to give her a glance.

"W—why are we going out when you don't have work?"

"You said you wanted to wear your new heels, right?"

"H—huh?" She sputtered, obviously taken back by his words making him smirk. "Did you... did you just say what I think you just said?"

"I got a couple of tickets to this planetarium and I don't want them to go to waste so... yeah, I'm gonna go get ready." He said quickly, jabbing his finger towards the directions of the rooms as he started to walk away making her take a step forward and call out for him again but he was gone.

Standing in the large kitchen by herself, Lucy felt her cheeks flare up as she imagined a day with her husband, Natsu.

To others, it shouldn't be a problem and seemed normal but to her... it sounded like some kind of dream... could he be doing this because it was their wedding anniversary? Did he actually remember and plan on taking her out for it, today?

Somehow, Lucy didn't want to believe it.

"Nah... it's just pure coincidence, Lucy... yeah... pure coincidence."

—**X**—

Walking around in public with her husband by will was something Lucy never thought she would ever do. She rarely went out with him since they didn't have time together or the will to but coming out in public with her dashing husband realized how bad of a married couple they actually were. They probably deserved the '_worst married couple' _award, if, they even had that.

If they didn't, she was going to make one and hang it on their walls because they really were one.

But by now, they looked like supermodels in a planetarium with his dress shirt and pants and her dress and heels.

The attention didn't really bother her, though. She was too caught up in the stars and lights that the only thing she felt was pure excitement and happiness.

"Wow, I never been to a planetarium before! This is amazing!"

"Yeah, well, I heard you like stars and stuff like that," Natsu shrugged it off casually as he trailed behind the excited blonde who had her head tilted up to watch the shining stars on the ceiling.

"Oh, Natsu, look! They're about to have a show, c'mon! Let's get going before they run out of seats, hurry!" Lucy cried out excitedly as she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him inside the theater.

Natsu couldn't help but grin broadly.

—**X**—

"Dear Mavis, that was the most boring show I have ever seen in my life and I have sat through hundreds of meetings before. Honestly, why do you find stars so fascinating?" The rosy-haired CEO complained as he had the look of annoyance and irritation plastered on their face as the couple filed out of the theater where they sat through a large presentation for three hours. His butt was numb and his body was growing restless due to the fact he had to sit there staring at a screen for three whole hours. "I rather work."

"Well too bad, Natsu. I think each and every star tells a story and the Celestial spirits are cool, as well. There are scientific terms to stars but I have my own interpretation and I find everything cool, okay?"

"Well I know where we're never going to come back to." He muttered as he cracked his neck. "Alright, since it's almost four, why don't we go shopping for a bit then go out to dinner?"

"What's with you, today? Did you eat something bad last night or this morning?" The blonde asked as she stopped in front of her husband to place her palm on his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"What's with the attitude?" He hissed, slapping her hand away. "What's wrong with a husband taking his wife out?"

"Nothing's wrong with that but _you__'re_ taking _me_ out so, it's kind of weird."

"You're weird," he muttered under his breath making her frown and scowl.

"I heard that!"

"Yeah, yeah—come on, let's go shopping, I want to buy some ties and you said you wanted to buy Plue stuff, too, right?" Natsu pointed out as he grabbed her by the palm and dragged her out towards the exit. "And you've been crying about how badly you wanted this new purse so let's go buy it, too, so I don't have to sit and listen to your whines about how much you want it or need it." He huffed in annoyance, pulling her right behind him.

He tried to act all mean and harsh about it but deep down, Lucy knew that he was doing this because he cared.

She couldn't help but blush and smile through the entire way there.

—**X**—

She was confused. Utterly and completely confused.

What was wrong with Natsu, today? He was acting... strange. In a good way, though. As if he was reborn and became a very nice guy, Lucy was complete confused with his attitude towards her today because he says mean and harsh things but acts in a complete opposite way.

He first took her out to the planetarium claiming he got tickets to them and didn't want them to go to waste but also saying he wanted her to try out her new heels. Then he took her out shopping and bought her loads of things including that new purse she's been really wanting to get. Lastly, she couldn't forget about dinner where he allowed her to order anything she wanted along with a bottle of wine, which, was also her favorite.

This was the nicest he has ever been to her and she was slightly afraid of what he was plotting.

Natsu _never_ did anything nice unless he wanted or needed something in return—what was happening to him that day?

He even gave her a thirteen karat diamond necklace that night.

She was really scared to go home with this guy—what exactly was he plotting? Maybe he broke something that was super important to her or killed Plue by accident... or he probably did something worse.

Feeling jittery, the blonde squirmed through the entire dinner.

"What is wrong with you, tonight? Did you eat something bad? Why are you so squirm-ish?" Natsu hissed out, annoyed with her constant moving as he placed a hand on her shoulder making her instant jerk and a squeak fly out of her lips.

Natsu immediately let go of her and raised his hands up, looking at her with a wide-eyed expression. "What the—?"

"I—I should be the one asking _you_ that, okay?!"

"Why are you screaming?" He asked as he looked around to see if anyone was staring, pulling the blonde close towards him so they didn't attract unwanted attention. "I'm right here."

"I just want to know what's wrong with you today."

"Nothing's wrong with me, why do you keep asking me that?"

"Well for one, you took me out today." She said making him make a weird face. "You took me to a planetarium even though you hated it. You took me shopping and bought me loads of things, you got me a thirteen karat diamond necklace, and you brought me out to dinner!" She raised her voice with every statement making Natsu clamp a hand over her mouth and hiss. "You're _loud,_ Lucy, _shut up_."

Pushing his hand away from her mouth, the woman huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Spill."

"Spill _what?_"

"Tell me why you're acting weird!"

"It's called being a nice husband!"

"Well you're not a nice husband so _tell me what's up your ass today_."

"Fucking Christ, Lucy." Natsu cried out in annoyance, finally snapping as he threw his hands in the air. "I did all this because it's our stupid anniversary! How _dumb_ are you exactly?!"

Pressing her lips into a tight line, Lucy let out a sigh. "I knew it."

"Then why bother asking?!"

"Because I wasn't sure! I didn't even think you remembered or anything or even _cared_ for that matter!"

"I thought I told you that our wedding date was one of the most important dates in my life?"

"Well that was a month ago and I thought you were joking," she let out a frustrated sigh, looking away from her husband who muttered indecent words under his breath. "besides... you didn't even tell me happy anniversary or anything today... you just bought me a lot of things."

Taking in a deep breath, Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose as he finally exhaled loudly. "Lucy... Happy Anniversary."

"Thank you. Happy Anniversary to you, too, Natsu."

It felt like it was forced and some kind of business agreement towards them as it didn't sound as meaningful as it was supposed to be.

It made Lucy's insides squirm with displeasure as a heavy blush coated her cheeks, her first clenching and un-clenching nervously. Watching how their car came rolling down the street, the female Dragneel took in a deep breath before grabbing her husband's arm to catch his attention. "A—and thank you for... today. I... I really enjoyed today and I hope... and I hope we could do this again and thank you!" She quickly blurted out as she grabbed him by the face and kissed him on the cheek catching him by surprise.

He stared at the ground with wide-eyes as he felt the warmth of his wife's lips still lingering on his cheek, his body growing numb.

In the end, it was all worth it.

* * *

**notes: **i slacked off yesterday by writing the Prince story instead of this. but at least it's up? hahah.  
**notes2: **i am forced to go to Hershey Park with my brother today and i could think of 100 reasons why today will be the worst day of my life.  
**notes3: **give me nice reviews so i can read them while i'm on my way to Hershey and while i'm sitting in Hershey by myself cause my brother refuses to be seen with me in hershey 'cause he hates the thought of going to an amusement park with his little sister is weird


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucy... Hey, Lucy... Wake up, it's time to get up, Lucy... Lucy!"

"Mmngh, go away... Five more minutes..."

"No, we're going to be late. Get up."

"No..." The blonde murmured as she laid there for a moment until something clicked inside her.

_Who in the world was telling her to get up in her room so early in the morning?_

Her eyes popped open and her arms flew as she shoved the hovering figure, screaming bloody murder. "No! Get away from me! Don't touch me! Natsu!" She screamed trying to get her husband's or dog's attention before the intruder did something.

A yelp and the thump against the wall flew out as Lucy stood on top of her large queen-sized bed, pillow in her hands. She opened her mouth to speak but clamped it shut when she saw the familiar pink and the tan, her eyes widening in realization.

"What the hell." The male hissed out, his eyes blazing as he rubbed the back of his head. "Since when have you gotten this strong?"

"N—Natsu?"

"Who else?"

"W—what are you doing in my room?! I thought you were a murderer or something!" The blonde sputtered as she lowered her arms and huffed out, anger building up inside her. "You scared me!"

"_You_ scared _me!_ I think my back broke because of you! Since when did you get so strong?!" He cried out as he stood, dusting himself off, a scowl present on his face. "Anyways, hurry up and get ready. We're going to be late." He jabbed his finger towards the bathroom as he stretched his back. "Jesus, now I don't have to worry about you when you're home alone. I know you can take care of them." He scoffed making the blonde gawk at him.

Crossing her arms across her chest, the woman huffed. "Why do I need to get ready? It's only," her eyes darted from his face to her alarm clock which showed that it was barely seven in the morning. "it's not even seven!"

"If you forgotten," he paused. "you have work now."

Realizing that she did now have work, she felt slightly embarrassed. "O—oh, yeah..."

"Yeah," he snorted. "so can you hurry up and get ready?"

"F—fine! Just... Get out of my room!"

Rolling his eyes, the CEO walked out of the room leaving his wife alone once more. From the next room, she could hear his soft coos at Plue and his deep laughter as it made her face flush red and her legs tremble slightly.

Why did he make her feel so weird?

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Dragneel!"

"Morning."

"Hello, Mr. Dragneel!"

"Hello, Julia."

"G—good morning, Mr. Dragneel. Would you like some coffee?"

"No, it's fine, thank you."

Walking down the halls with her CEO of a husband, Lucy felt slightly irked and uncomfortable to see that so many people knew her husband and wanted to speak to him so early in the morning. And when she meant by so many people, she meant so many pretty _women_.

She didn't even know _why_ she had the feeling of jealousy building up inside her since she didn't even _care_ about the man beside her.

But whenever she saw a pretty woman walk on by greeting her husband with a bright lustful smile, it made her inside turn painfully and angrily.

"What's with you? I can feel the anger oozing out of you right now—is everything alright?" Turning her head to face the pink-haired male, the couple waited for the elevator as Natsu stared down at his wife. "You're like, growling. Like a dog. Well since you _are_ a bitch—" He started to joke but stopped when a glare was thrown his way. "I mean—what's wrong, honey? Is my wife feeling okay?"

"Shut up, Natsu."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well you're not so just hush up."

"Jeez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He snickered as he guarded himself when Lucy's arm shot out. "Ouch." He said mockingly earning another growl.

"Do you _want_ to die?"

"Is it because I woke you up this morning?" He cooed as he pinched the cheek of his wife earning a dirty look. "Well get used to it, honey, because this is going to be your new life."

"I rather have kids."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

Feeling her cheeks flushing, the blonde quickly looked away from her husband earning a throaty laugh erupt from his body. The two strangers that waited with the two glanced over their way and it made Lucy feel even more awkward than she already was.

Soon, the elevator rang and immediately, the couple walked inside the metal box along with two other strangers.

Lucy let out a squeal as she felt Natsu's warm hand press against the small of her back, a heavy blush coating her cheeks.

"You're so jumpy. Chill out," the rosy-haired man muttered. "it's just me."

"_That's_ why I'm so jumpy." She muttered right back as Natsu pressed the top floor as the others two picked out their floor.

It was a moment of awkward morning silence as one by one the workers left leaving the couple alone, once more. Lucy was feeling all fidgety while Natsu stared down at her wondering what was up her ass that morning.

Finally after a long time behind the small space with her husband, Lucy quickly left the elevator feeling slightly suffocated and highly embarrassed. She made a bee-line to her desk in Natsu's large office and sat herself down, trying to busy herself while Natsu awkwardly made his way to his desk staring at the blonde the entire way.

As soon as he was about to sit down, the blonde sat up straight and cleared her throat earning his attention.

"Natsu, you have a meeting in ten minutes. You should hurry and set up," she pointed out earning a groan from him. "and you also have another meeting after those fifteen minutes after."

"How many meetings do I have today?"

"Just four. You have lunch free, though!"

"Probably will get occupied during the day," he murmured to himself as he picked some papers up and neatly stacked them together. "but I'll make sure to keep it open for you, baby." He winked, grinning from ear to ear making Lucy scoff and roll her eyes.

"Sorry, _baby_, but I already have a lunch date."

"What?! You're standing me up for somebody else?! _Me?!_Your _husband?!_" He cried out. "What is this madness?! Is it because I saw you in your panties this morning? Honestly, I think wearing a thong to bed is perfectly normal—"

"N—no! Don't talk about my sleepwear!" Lucy cried out loudly, blushing from head to toe. "And it was already settled yesterday!"

"Who is it? Is it a guy? Does he work for me? What's his name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your husband?" He furrowed his brows and gave her a look wondering if she was serious of not. But when she scoffed and rolled her eyes at him once more, he felt a frown tug on his mouth. "It's true, y'know."

"Yes, yes, I do know. But I just made a new friend yesterday and we decided to have lunch together."

"Who?"

"Her name is Lisanna." Lucy said softly, a smile tugging on her lips. "She's really sweet."

Hearing that from his wife, Natsu just wanted to cackle loudly but decided to allow it to be since he didn't want to impose on his wife's decisions.

Offering thumbs up and a grin, he nodded. "I hope you have fun. Guess I'll just have to find myself a date, too."

"Why don't you call up Gray? You haven't seen him since our wedding, right?"

Staring off into space, Natsu just realized that is _has_ been that long since he's seen his best friend slash rival.

—**X**—

It was barely one in the afternoon when he got a phone call that day. And knowing him, he hated talking on the phone so he ignored it for a good three rings but when it kept ringing and ringing after another, he got annoyed. And of course it had to be when it was his day-off and he wanted to spend it in his home.

Picking his cell phone up from the table, he scowled at the screen as it flashed a familiar name he hasn't seen in a while.

Pressing the button to answer, he pressed the speaker button while he continued his little game on the screen.

"Oh-ho, would you look at this? It's Natsu Dragneel calling—what could I do for such an important man? Do you need some tea? Maybe a new yacht?" He sarcastically said, rolling his eyes even though he knew he couldn't see.

He heard a snort come from the other line. "_Shut up you sarcastic prick. What are you up to now?"_

"Home. Playing video games."

"_You're fucking twenty-six years old and still playing video games?"_

"Age is just a number," he scoffed as jabbed his fingers into the buttons as he jerked time to time. "besides, I have time to do this when you don't. You're married, you have a job, and I'm pretty sure you have a kid—"

"_I don't."_

"So it's hard for you to even—wait what? You don't have a kid? How long has it been since you married what's-her-face?"

"_Her name is_ Lucy, _you jerk."_ Natsu hissed from the other line.

"Well I'm _sorry_. I only met her twice."

"_Yeah, well, you want to see her again?"_

"What do you mean?" Gray furrowed his brow as he paused his game to actually hold his phone against his ear. "Are you guys already divorcing?"

"_No, of course not. I'm just asking—do you want to have lunch with me? My treat."_

"I don't appreciate this gesture, Natsu. I'm in a long-term relationship and you're married so please refrain yourself from jumping on me. I know I'm hot but—"

"_You fucktard, are you coming or not?"_

Grinning from ear to ear, the half-naked male got up and started to get ready.

"I'm coming."

—**X**—

"I can't believe you're here."

"What? And throw away a good free lunch? Hell no." Gray scoffed as a large grin decorated his face while he sat right in front of his best friend. "And I haven't seen you in a while, anyways, so."

"Aw," Natsu cooed jokingly as he reached over to pinch the male's cheek. "did somebody miss me?" He joked as Gray swatted his hand away, scowling. "Just kidding."

"Yeah, well, fuck you. I'm going to order whatever I want—okay?"

"Knock yourself out." Natsu sighed as he read the menu as well.

The two males were seated by the window in a family restaurant, the lights dimmed down and the place too old but the food was just right.

Once they ordered a heaping portion of food, the two went back to talking.

"So, how is that wife of yours? Still hot?"

"Obviously," Natsu rolled his eyes as if it was the stupidest question asked. "how's your girl? Still haven't proposed, I see." He smirked when he noticed the empty ring finger making the male quickly hide his left hand under the table, a blush tinting his pale cheeks. "Tch, you better get a move on or she'll leave you and you'll end up alone."

"Yeah, well, at least my marriage isn't going to be arranged by my parents." Gray hissed making Natsu chuckle. "But guess that doesn't really affect you, anyways. How'd you meet this chick again?"

"I met her back in high school when I came to work with my dad, remember?"

"No."

Letting out a huff and frustrated sigh, Natsu took a sip of his water before continuing again. "Well I met her at my dad's work because her parents were my dad's friend, apparently. We didn't really talk, though. I just kind of saw her and fell for her as she was reading in the corner."

"To be honest, I really didn't think of you going after a bookworm."

"Well I'm lucky I kept my eye on her because she's a hot bookworm." Natsu snickered earning a smirk from his friend across the table. "But yeah, this is how I ended up marrying the girl of my dreams."

"You make it sound so cheesy," Gray barked out in laughter. "but why don't you guys have a kid, yet?"

"She refuses to have a child with me."

"You mean she refuses to have sex with you, right?"

Opening his mouth to retort to that, Natsu realized he didn't have anything to say so he clamped his mouth shut and scowled at the laughing figure in front of him.

"Shut up, asswipe. It's not like I'm going to force her; we don't even sleep in the same bed."

"Holy shit, you guys aren't even married, then! What kind of married couple doesn't sleep on the same bed?! _I_ even sleep on the same bed as my girl!" Gray cried out in confusion and surprise making Natsu roll his eyes. "For real, though! Does she hate you _that_ bad?"

"I don't know," he said in an exasperated tone. "I've been trying my best to have her like me, though. I've been buying her things and giving her whatever she wants but I don't think that's enough, to be honest."

Clicking his tongue in disapproval, Gray shook his head back and forth making Natsu furrow his brows. "What?"

"Don't you see? Girls won't just fall in love with you because you buy them shit they want. That's just plain fucked up. Girls appreciate the little things you do for them like... surprise flowers or like, uh, having matching pajama's or something like that."

Furrowing his brows in confusion once more, Natsu was dead silence as the food arrived to their table and it started to get full. His mind was taken away from the entire topic when the smell of fresh food filled his nostrils, the two animals digging into the dishes as if it was going to be their last meal.

—**X**—

Sitting at her desk trying to separate some documents and organize some things, the door opened and her husband stepped inside. He looked slightly uncomfortable as if he was trying to hide something and it made Lucy stare at him even more as he inched his way towards his now neat desk.

"Did you eat lunch, Luce?"

"Yeah, I just came back some minutes ago... did you meet Gray?"

"Yeah, I did." Natsu nodded as he sat down and stared at his desk. "Erm, can you tell me which meeting I have next?"

"The one with the ForEver&Co."

"Thanks." He said awkwardly and swiftly as he gathered the needed papers in his hands before standing up.

He stood in his spot for a minute, looking like he needed to say something, but proceeded anyways, rounding his desk. Instead of walking out the door immediately, he went over to where his little wife was and stood in front of her.

Lucy stared up at him in confusion, wondering what he was planning. "What?"

Looking slightly awkward, he bent down and planted a quick sweet kiss on her cheeks before silently walking out the double doors leaving Lucy surprised and blushing.

"W—what was that?!" She sputtered, placing her hand to her cheek where she still felt the warmth of his lips against the burning flesh.

Somehow... somehow, it felt kind of nice.

* * *

**Notes:** tbh, I suck at writing and updating now. It's been a stressful two weeks for me since school started and bunch of shit happened but I guess writing could help. I apologize for the very bad updating, though. And sorry for the short chapter...  
**notes2: **don't forget to leave a review so it can help me feel better c:


	6. Chapter 6

_{Seven years ago}_

"Natsu! Are you finished getting dressed? I need to head out right now!" Igneel shouted up the stairs, perfectly dressed in his spiffy suit which he matched with a red tie. Holding his suitcase in his left hand, the male let out a huff as he placed one foot on a stair and his right hand on the railing. "Nats—!"

"I heard you, dad! I'm coming—I'm coming!" Natsu shouted as he practically ran down the stairs, a sleepy scowl present on his face. "Honestly, I would rather go to school since school starts _an hour later!_" He hissed at his father who just rolled his eyes and looked his son up and down.

"Get over it, Natsu. Where's your tie?"

"I ain't wearing a tie," the pink-haired male huffed. "you got me to wear this monkey suit but I will _not_ wear a tie."

"Natsu, you gotta look professional. You look like a leader to a gang," Igneel scolded as he gestured to his son's dress shirt which exposed his chest slightly along with his fancy dress pants and shoes. But no matter what he said, Natsu only clicked his tongue in disapproval and looked away, refusing to wear a tie. Letting out a sigh, he just turned away and grabbed his car-keys. "alright, alright. I'm not going to fight you on this today because I'm already running late so get your butt in the car."

"I don't even know _why_ I have to go to work with you today," Natsu muttered under his breath. "this is stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Shut up, dad."

Patting his son on the shoulder and locking the door behind them, Igneel got into his expensive Mercedes-Benz with Natsu and drove to work.

Natsu slept during the way there which was only a good fifteen minutes but when he woke up, he was greeted with a fresh cup of coffee that suddenly appeared in his hands. His father was drinking one as well when he looked and just drank it without hesitation.

"Why'd you bring me to work today?" Natsu asked when Igneel finished parking in the lot. "Is there like, a bring-your-child-to-work day thing today?"

"No, Natsu," Igneel scoffed slightly. "it's because I want you to shadow me today and see what you're going to inherit one day and somebody important is coming to the office today so I want you to meet them."

"And who might that be?"

"A very important man who owns Heartfillia Co. He also owns the Heartfillia railroads."

"What? So... they're better than us?"

"For now, yes." Igneel answered honestly, bitterness mixed in-between his words. "But we've been in a partnership with them for a long time and I've known the CEO of that company since we were young so it'll be nice for you to meet them as well, Natsu. Y'know, just in case something happens in the future."

"You're acting like the company is going to go bankrupt." Natsu rolled his eyes as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "But whatever, I'll meet them if you insist." He said rather bluntly and tiredly as he got out of the car.

Igneel eyed his son get out and slam the door shut before he cleared his throat and got out as well, letting out a sigh.

He could say that his son needed a few touch-ups here and there but he was just seventeen and a growing boy, after all. He was like that as well when he was eighteen—maybe even a bit worse and bratty.

Clearing his throat once more, the successful CEO made his merry way towards the front of the building with his son in tow, a large grin on his face. He greeted everyone with a bright smile and an enthusiastic greet but once he passed by, the gloom of his son washed the happiness away.

Natsu gave off the 'fuck-you' vibe which made everyone frown and move away from the grumpy teenager. Even though they met the rosy-haired male multiple times, it was during the day and where he was all sunshine and rainbows like his father.

In the mornings, it was like witnessing the devil himself.

"Alright, Natsu, since I have a meeting to go to right now and the CEO of Heartfillia Co. isn't coming till eleven, you're free to sleep." Igneel finally announced once they were up in his office making a groan and cry of happiness fly out of his mouth. "Don't make too much noise and don't leave the office without notifying me, first, am I clear?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go and attend your meeting—I'm going to sleep," Natsu waved his father off as he got on the black leather couch, curling up into a ball. "see you later, dad."

Letting out another sigh that day, the red-haired male grabbed the necessary things he needed before walking out the large double doors.

—**X**—

Feeling the hot sun-ray hit his face, Natsu was awoken rather rudely and abruptly as he sat up with a scowl on his face. He squinted into the light and stomped his way to the window where he closed the blinds, cursing out loud when the blinds suddenly stopped working and caused the sun-rays to even shine into the office even more.

Deciding to give up, he pushed the string away and angrily sat himself on his father's comfortable leather chair to sulk in the light.

"What the hell, it's only ten nineteen?" He muttered to himself in disbelief as he stared at the clock that was on his father's desk. "Where is that old man, anyways? Shouldn't he be preparing for that other old man or something?"

Hearing and feeling the grumble of his stomach, Natsu pressed his palm to his abdomen.

"Geez... I'm hungry." He whined as he pulled his phone out to call his father to bring something up or ask if he can leave. But having the phone ring four times, he sighed and ended the call right after. "What's his deal? Always getting angry when I don't answer the phone but _he_ never answers... jerk. Ah, whatever, I'm going down and getting something to eat at the cafeteria." He decided as he stood up and stretched.

Walking across the office and exiting the large room, the rosy-haired Dragneel made his way all the way downstairs where the cafeteria was located.

He greeted the workers he knew or the ones who knew him with a cute boyish grin that could woo anyone. He brightened up the building and brought cheer to everyone like it was Christmas day.

But in reality, the only reason why he was so excited was because he saw the sign: **_Taco Tuesday_** right outside the cafeteria doors.

Now _that_ got him excited.

Entering the small cafeteria and grabbing a tray, Natsu did his best with placing multiple bowls of chips that had healthy amount of melted cheese and meat. He also grabbed other kind of junk food and whatever his hands could grab. It resulted on him to having two trays of food and everyone in the cafeteria staring at him but he didn't care.

Juggling the trays of food, he tried to walk out of the place without spilling everything over.

His attention was on the tray but it quickly shifted when he saw a flash of yellow somewhere near and his head whipped around in every place just to see it again.

When he did, he froze in his spot.

In the lobby, there was a girl about his age sitting on the sofa, curled up comfortably as she read some kind of thick novel. She had a calm expression on her face as her eyes went from left to right and he could just tell which parts she was in by the way she furrowed her brows or hid her smile behind her palm.

It made his heart skip a beat quickly and his eyes widened as he continued to stare at the beauty with the golden hair.

But his staring was cut-short when the elevator dinged and scared him, making him jump and drop everything to the ground in one messy splatter.

He cursed out loud and looked up to curse the person who made him do it but realizing it was his father, his scowl deepened.

"Dad! Look at what you made me—!"

"Natsu Dragneel, I thought I _told you_ to contact me before you go anywhere! I came back and nobody was in the office so I freaked out!" Igneel shouted cutting Natsu off short. "I was so worried! This building is huge, Natsu, and what if somebody came to kidnap you?!"

"I'm not seven years old! I can take care of myself!"

"Clearly not! You spilled this on my clean floor!" He pointed at the mess in between them making Natsu frown. Igneel let out a frustrated sigh as he waved over somebody to clean the mess up. "Why were you in the cafeteria?"

"I got hungry."

Letting out a sigh, the male pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed out in frustration. "Well your hunger just ruined your clothes and my waxed floor."

"It wasn't my fault," Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval as he looked away. "you just scared me while I was zoning out..."

"What were you even staring at?"

"Nothing,"

Scoffing at his son's lie, Igneel leaned over and looked over where he was looking at before he came but noticed that nobody was there.

"Were you staring at the couches or something?"

"No! There was—!" Natsu started to explain but when he looked over, he realized that the golden girl was gone and all there was left was the empty lobby where she was seated.

Staring at his son in wonder, Igneel sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, I think it's time for you to head home."

"Wait, what? I thought—"

"Yes, that was my plan, my dear Natsu," he hissed his name. "but look at you! You're covered in melted cheese and ground beef—you _reek_. You think I'll be in my right mind to allow you to meet one of the important people in my partnership?" Igneel scolded making Natsu furrow his brows and stare at his father. "I'll call somebody right now to come pick you up—"

"No!" Natsu nearly shouted as he placed his hand on top of his father's phone to make him look up in surprise. "I want to meet them!"

"You do? Why?"

"Because you dragged me out of bed at five in the morning and forced me to come here so while I'm here, I'm going to do what I was supposed to do. So what if I smell of taco insides and look like a slob? This is who I am! And it'll just be a waste since I'm already here."

"Natsu—"

"I _told you_, I ain't going home." Natsu said sternly as he stared into his father's dark orbs as Igneel pressed his lips into a tight line.

The two Dragneel males stared at each other for what felt like eternity until the red-haired male gave up and sighed out loud.

"_Fine_, you don't have to go home." He said earning a huff from his son. "But, I will have you changed out of those, _pronto_."

And just like that, he whipped out his cellphone and dialed someone making Natsu just stare at his father in confusion.

"Yes, can I have a new suit brought to my office ASAP. No, no, it's not for me, my son, actually. Yes... thank you." Igneel said before ending the call and shoving the cellphone back into his pocket. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders and pushed him towards the elevator, the look of disgust decorating his face. "Gross, Natsu, you reek."

"You don't need to repeat it!"

—**X**—

"There you go, Mr. Natsu, all nice and spiffy." A woman announced as she finished tidying up the pink-haired male's attire. "Do you like it?"

"It's... a little tight."

"Well you don't wear suits loose, Natsu." Igneel said making Natsu let out a sigh and stare at himself in the length-wise mirror, the look of dread on his face. "Thank you for your help." He then said to the woman who offered a bright smile before packing up her things to head out.

Igneel made his way over to his son's side and placed his hand on his shoulder, a proud smile crawling up his face.

"Look at you—you actually look good for once."

"Shut it, old man."

"How dare you call me an old man?! Do you know who I am!?"

"My stinking old man," Natsu muttered as he pulled on the tie around his neck. "jeez, I _hate_ ties. Can I take this off?"

"No, Natsu. You look good, stop tugging on it." He scolded as he pushed his hand away, fixing the thing around his neck. "I guess I have to teach you how to tie a tie."

"You don't have to because I'll never wear one of these even if I'm big CEO of this company," Natsu hissed, slapping his father's hand away making Igneel glare at him disapprovingly. "anyways, where is that friend of yours? What time were we supposed to meet?"

Stretching out his right arm, the sleeves of his suit rode up to the point where his silver watch was presented, the male eyeing the watch for his eyes to widen slightly. "Oh god, we're late. We took too much time to get you ready—hurry, we gotta go." Igneel said as he grabbed his blazer and his suitcase to rush out the door leaving Natsu to follow. "Hurry, Natsu! Jude isn't a patient person!"

"W—where are we meeting anyways!?"

"In the meeting room!"

Rushing down the hall and coming to the large room where he held important meetings, Igneel opened the doors of the place and walked inside. He was greeted by two blondes, one male and one female, as he entered. "I apologize, Jude, for my lateness. I gotten held back by something," the red-haired CEO apologized. "I hope you would forgive me."

"Nonsense," the blonde-haired CEO waved him off. "I know you are a busy man, Igneel."

Chuckling at that comment, Igneel sat himself down in front of Jude as his son came rushing inside, three heads turning to stare at the panting pink-haired lad.

Igneel had an embarrassed scowl present on his face as Jude looked slightly perplexed and amused at the same time.

Instead of quickly going to his seat right next to his father, Natsu just stood at the door with his eyes wide and his jaw slightly ajar. His dark orbs were clued on the blonde beauty as she flushed in embarrassment.

"N—Natsu... come sit next to me, would you?" Igneel asked politely but his son just ignored and continued to stare. "Natsu."

"H—huh?"

"Come. Sit. Down." He said sternly making Natsu quickly rush over to where his father was to sit down, apologize quickly to the two in front of him as Jude cleared his throat. "I apologize for him, Jude. This is my eighteen year old son, Natsu."

"Eighteen? Oh-ho, nice to meet you, Natsu. This is my daughter, Lucy Heartfillia. She's only sixteen—two years younger than you." Jude offered a wide proud smile as he gestured towards the blonde next to him. Lucy offered a smile shy smile making Natsu swallow thickly in advance. "Well, then, let's begin."

And throughout the entire meeting, Natsu could only look at Lucy.

—**X**—

"Thank you so much for coming when you're such a busy man, Jude." Igneel thanked the male as he bowed making Jude chuckle and pat his back. "Please, I do hope you return. Perhaps we could have some dinner next time?" He suggested making Jude smile and nod in agreement. "I hope you have a safe drive back."

"Thank you, Igneel. It was a pleasure coming back." The blonde male nodded. "Come, Lucy, time to head home."

"Yes, father." Lucy replied quickly as the two entered the large black car. Soon it drove away making the two Dragneel's watch it disappear down the street.

"I'm going to marry her one day." Natsu said all of a sudden, a determined look on his face. "That Lucy Heartfillia girl."

"Like hell you are!" Igneel snapped as he slapped the back of his head making him jerk forward. "Who are you going to marry?!"

"Ow, dad, what the hell?! Why are you hitting me?!"

"You made me look like a fool with how you acted! Marry my ass! You won't be marrying anyone with that kind of manners and attitude! Nobody would want you! And what makes you think that perfect Lucy Heartfillia would marry _you?!_ She didn't even look interested in you!" He shouted making Natsu look away in embarrassment as he rubbed his head.

"W—well we just met and she seems kind of shy!"

"Don't put up stupid excuses!"

"I swear it, dad, I'm going to marry her!"

"Whatever!" Igneel snapped before turning around in his heel, walking away while muttering indecent words under his breath.

"I swear... I'll marry her."

* * *

_{One year ago}_

"Natsu, I have a request from you which I know you wouldn't deny." Igneel spoke softly and calmly as Natsu sat across from him. His son quirked his brow in the air as he waited for his father to continue, the male placing his cup of tea down in front of him once more. "Do you... remember Jude Heartfillia?"

"Yes, of course I do. Though, I haven't seen them since probably six years ago... but of course I remember him."

"And do you remember how you said you were going to marry that girl?"

"Yes, I do."

Pausing a moment to take a drink out of his tea, Igneel cleared his throat and looked everywhere else but his son.

"I need you to marry that girl."

Sputtering at his father's words, Natsu was taken back by the sudden request that he almost choked on his tea. Igneel waited for him to calm down as he patiently sat in his seat, watching his son wipe his mouth and the table from his spit-out drink.

"W—why?" The rosy-haired Dragneel asked. "I mean, not like I don't want to but... why? What's the reason?"

"Well... the Heartfillia Company hasn't been doing well these past few months and it seems like they might go bankrupt in matter of months if they continue to have this. So in order for them to stay in the business, I decided that I'll help them because they helped us a lot in the past."

"So... what does that have to do with me marrying Lucy?"

"Natsu," Igneel spoke as he leaned in. "if our two companies become one, it'll be beneficial to us and them. If the heiress of Heartfillia Co. marries into the heir of Dragneel Inc., it'll be a tremendous help. Their money becomes ours and our money become theirs. Besides... Jude and I went back long time ago and you swore you were going to marry her so why not? This is a perfect opportunity for you and me. So, what do you say?"

Sitting in his spot in complete and utter silence, Natsu stared at his lap for a moment before he got his answer.

"Alright... I'll marry her."

* * *

**notes:** idk why this one was uploaded before my other stories. probably because i already had the entire chapter planned inside my head when i uploaded the last. so now, it's time to upload the others one by one! do not fret, my loves!  
**notes2: **so recently, ive been watching this korean drama and i can't stop.  
**notes3: **leave a review if you love me(i'll be watching O3O)


End file.
